seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adding Friends
Friends are an important part of Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood. Although it is possible to advance very far in game, completing all available Quests and gathering every item you need without Friends, you can advance faster with a little help from your Friends, and many would argue that interacting with their Friends is one of their favourite parts of the game. There are a number of ways to Add Friends to your Game, using the Friends Window. The Friends Window Access to your Friends Window is at the bottom of your Darkwood Town Map. The Friends Icon (2 people) open 3 sub–bubbles when tapped and tapping the middle bubble opens the Friends Window. This Window contains 4 different tabs: Visitors, Friends, Invite and Waiting. The 'Invite' Tab There are 3 possibilities to gain Friends: 1. By sharing your Friend Code The left box in the Invite tab, called 'Invitation Code' shows your Friend Code. You can give this code to other people so that they can invite you to be friends in the game. You can also post your code to Facebook by pressing the green 'Invite' button. This will allow you to request your Facebook friends to invite you in their games. Your Invite Code is permanent and will not change. This code is also your unique user ID number, and is used to identify your game to the game servers and the game developers. You should quote this code whenever you are contacting the game's Support. 2. By using a Friends Code given to you You can also add a Friend code supplied to you by another player by pressing 'Enter' in the middle box 'Invitation from a friend'. A keyboard will come up allowing you to enter their code. If the code is correct, the player will be added to your Waiting tab until they accept or decline your invitation to become a friend. (Note: Number 0's and Letter o's are easy to mix up) 3. By Inviting randomly selected players The far right box ‘Find Friends’ generates random players for you to invite. (You find them on page 2). You are allowed to invite 3 random players every 12 hours for free. If you like to refresh this page sooner you can do so by paying 2 rubies. You can view the players’ detailed game information by tapping on their Avatars. You can also visit their Darkwood Town maps by pressing the 'Visit' button, but you will not be able to charge their boards while you visit them as you are not yet Friends with them. You can invite the random player to become game Friends by pressing the 'Add' button. They will then go to your Waiting Tab until they either accept or decline your invitation. Note: all players are included in the pool that the Random list is generated from. This includes people who have stopped playing the game. If you do not get a response from a Random player you have invited, it is possible that they have not seen your invitation since they simply are not playing the game anymore. The 'Waiting' Tab The waiting tab is the Friends waiting room. Players you invite to become Friends and players who invite you will all stop in the 'Waiting' tab before the player is added to the Friends List. An invitation must be accepted by the invitee before the player will move from a 'Waiting' tab to a 'Friends' tab. You cannot interact with people you have invited while they are in your Waiting Tab. If they accept your invitation they will automatically be added to your Friends List the next time you connect to the game's servers. If they decline your invitation they will simply disappear from the Waiting Tab, you will not be notified. If someone else invites you to become game friends, they will also appear in your Waiting Room. However, in this case you will be the one with options to Accept or Decline the invitation. If you Accept the invitation, the Friend will automatically be added to your Friends list. If you Decline the invitation, the player will disappear from your Waiting Tab (and you from theirs). They will not be notified. Where to find new friends online using codes Below are just some of the online communities that facilitate the exchange of Friend codes for the Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game. This list is not meant to be exhaustive, but is a good starting point for new players who would like to increase their number of friends: * The Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Wiki forum (internal link) * Official Facebook page for the Seekers Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game (external link) * Gabbygamer's 'Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood' Game Guides Forum (external link) Deleting Facebook Friends When you connect the Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game to Facebook, all FB connected friends who play/played the game are added automatically to your Friends List. Many of those might be zombies (not playing anymore) and you might like to delete them from your Friends List. The following link will give you a tutorial: https://seekers-notes.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:147037 Related *SN Home *Friends *Gifting Friends *Visiting Friends *Hiring Friends *Player Talents Category:Friends Category:Adding Friends Category:Visiting Friends Category:Friend Codes Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Seekers Notes Category:Game Guides Category:Guides Category:Walkthrough Category:Community Category:Gifting Friends